Happily Ever After?
by blonde-barbie
Summary: It's about 15 years after BD. A new danger is discovered and it's focused on Renesmee. Will Renesmee be able to resist the temptations she is forced to face? What will happen to the 'happily ever after' meant for her and Jake? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Run! Hurry! Get away from here!' the figure shouts just before she's taken down.  
The girl of 16 stands rooted to the spot. She can't even think about moving. Her eyes are locked with the burning red eyes of the boy coming towards her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth and takes a step towards the boy without even thinking. She stops and her eyes are locked with his. He holds his hand out towards her. She puts her hand in his. He pulls her towards him.  
"No!" another boy yells as he runs towards them.  
The boy with the red eyes lifts her hand up to his lips. "I knew you would come to me," he says before placing a light kiss on her hand. He straightened up and gestures grandly to a girl lying on the ground. "For you."  
She walks over to the girl and kneels down. Her mouth gets closer and closer to the girl's bare neck.  
"No! This isn't you!" the other boy yells.

3 Months Earlier

"I can't believe you did this!" Renesmee squealed. She stood before a closet that had been filled to the brim with brand new designer clothes. Most of which hadn't even been on the runway yet.  
"It isn't everyday my only niece turns 16," Alice said with a smile. "Now get dressed. We're going to go to that new teen club you wanted to check out."  
"Okay. Thanks Alice," Renesmee said as she gave Alice a big hug.  
"You're welcome," Alice said hugging her back. Alice left Renesmee's room and went to her room to change.  
Renesmee looked through the closet and pulled out a black skirt that stopped at her knuckles when she had her arms down and was covered in black sequins, a silk hot pink loose tank, and a pair of black strappy heels. She tucked the tank into the skirt and had it so that it was still slightly loose around her. She put on a pair of diamond stud earrings and ran her fingers through her brown hair to loosen the natural curls some more. She sat down in front of her vanity to do her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in," she said as she started to put on black mascara. She looked in the mirror to see who it was. She saw Jake step through her door and close it behind him.  
"Hey Jake," she said, giving him a smile. She was still looking in the mirror. Renesmee knew all about the fact that Jake had imprinted on her and how it worked.  
"Hey birthday girl," Jake said as he walked over to Renesmee and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I've got something for you," he said as he produced a small box wrapped in shimmery pink wrapping paper and topped with a silver bow. "Happy birthday."  
Renesmee took it and unwrapped it carefully. It was a small box. The type that would contain jewelry. She opened it and gasped. "Thank you Jake. It's so beautiful."  
Jake gingerly picked the necklace out of the box. He placed the chain around Renesmee's neck and fastened it. "There."  
"It's gorgeous," Renesmee said as she put her hand on the small diamond heart that had a wolf engraved in it.  
"Just like you," Jake said as he lifted her hair out from under the chain.  
"I bet I can guess what it means," Renesmee said with a laugh.  
"I'm sure you can," Jake said with a laugh of his own. "You excited to take you license test tomorrow?"  
"Totally!" Renesmee said with a big smile.  
"You should probably finish getting ready," Jake said.  
"I'm almost done. I just have to finish my makeup," Renesmee said as she picked up black liquid eyeliner. She put some on and then put shimmery white eye shadow on. "There. All done. Are you coming with us tonight?"  
"No. I figured I'd stay here. I have to finish your surprise anyway."  
"My surprise?"  
"Yeah. You'll love it."  
Renesmee stood up and gave Jack a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They walked downstairs and into the living room. Alice had picked out Bella's outfit. Bella had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a fitted white tank top, and a pair of black pumps. Alice had on a black strapless minidress and a pair of silver gladiator heels. Rosalie had on a dark denim miniskirt, a dark purple satin halter top, and a pair of black stilettos. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had on dark jeans and a polo. Edward's was dark blue, Emmett's black, and Jasper's dark green.  
"You look amazing Renesmee!" Alice squealed. "I knew those would look good on you."  
"Thanks Alice. You look really good too."  
"Is everyone ready to go then?" Edward asked.  
"Yep. I get to ride in Alice's Porsche!" Renesmee yelled. "Shotgun!" she said with a laugh.  
"Looks like you're in the back Jazz," Emmett teased.  
"Oh well. I'll give shotgun up to the birthday girl," Jasper said with a laugh.  
Everyone laughed as they headed for the cars.  
"Bye Nessie. Have fun," Jake said before Renesmee walked out the door.  
"Bye Jake. I will." Renesmee walked out to the cars and climbed into the passenger seat of Alice's Porsche. Jasper was in the backseat. Emmett and Rosalie were in the Jeep and Edward and Bell were in the Volvo. They got to the teen club and parked. Before Renesmee got out of the car Alice put a little tiara on Renesmee's head.  
"Perfect," Alice said bringing her hands together. Renesmee just giggled. This was why her and Alice got along so well because they both loved playing dress up and shopping and such. All of the Cullens got out of the cars and the people that were waiting in the line to get into the club stared at them like they were movie stars. The Cullens were used to this by now. Especially because they had started going out more lately because of Renesmee. The Cullens walked up to the bouncer who let them in right away. The music was blaring and the lights were flashing.  
"This is so cool," Renesmee yelled over the music.  
"How about you guys go and get some drinks," Rosalie suggested. "We're going to go dance."  
"I'll go with they guys," Bella said. She still didn't dance. She went to go get drinks with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Renesmee, Lice, and Rosalie walked out onto the dance floor. They started dancing to the music. About 15 minutes later a guy came up to them. He had pale skin, dark black hair, and his eyes were dark green.  
"Hello," he said in a velvety voice. He was looking at Renesmee.  
"Hi," she said with a smile.  
"Want to dance?"  
"Sure," Renesmee said with a smile. "I'll be back. I'm going to go dance," she said to Alice and Rosalie.  
"Okay. We're going to go sit," Rosalie said.  
"Okay. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit," Renesmee said before she walked farther out on the dance floor with the mystery boy.  
Rosalie and Alice walked over to the table where Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"She's dancing," Rosalie said.

"By herself?" Bella asked with a confused look.

"No. A guy asked her to dance. Leave her be," Alice said. She had seen Edward dragging Renesmee to their table.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything," Edward said innocently.

"Don't lie," Alice said.

"Where's she at?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie turned to the dance floor. "She's right..." she trailed off, not seeing Renesmee.

Edward stood up and took a step towards the dance floor. Bella put her hand on his arm.

"Leave her alone. Let her enjoy her birthday," she said. Edward sat back down. The Cullens waited for Renesmee to come to the table.

"So what's your name?" Renesmee asked the boy.

"I'm Levi," he said in his velvety voice. "And yours?"

"Renesmee."

"Renesmee. What a lovely name. Perfect for such a lovely girl," Levi said with a charming smile. Renesmee giggled then gave him a charming smile of her own. The song changed and Renesmee and Levi danced a little closer together. Renesmee turned so that she wasn't facing Levi. He put his hand on Renesmee's hips and they danced against each other. He didn't feel the iciness of her skin through her clothes. Renesmee was glad that the Cullens couldn't see her because she knew Edward would freak out if he saw his 'little girl' dancing like this. Levi and Renesmee danced for a few more songs then Levi asked if Renesmee wanted a drink.

"Sure," Renesmee said so they headed for the 'bar'. Renesmee slid onto a stool and Levi slid onto the stool next to her. The bartender walked over to Levi and Renesmee.

"What do you two want?"

"A strawberry-kiwi smoothie would be amazing," Renesmee said, flashing a sweet smile at the bartender.

"One strawberry-kiwi smoothie coming up. And for you?" he asked Levi but kept his eyes on Renesmee.

"I'll take a Coke."

"Okay. Coming up. I'm Cody by the way," he said to Renesmee with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you Cody. I'm Renesmee."

"Pleased to meet you too," Cody said with a smile.

Cody went to get the smoothie and the Coke. He brought them back the drinks. After he set the smoothie in front of Renesmee he added a little umbrella to it with a flourish. Renesmee giggled then took a sip of the smoothie.

"Oh very yummy," she said with a smile. Cody smiled back. Levi glared at Cody and Cody's smile faltered.

"If you need anything, let me know," Cody said, more to Renesmee.

"Okay," Renesmee said, giving him another smile and then turning to Levi. "So how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. What about you?"

"I'm sixteen. In fact, I'm here for my birthday."

"That explains the tiara then," Levi said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Alice made me wear it. She was the shorter girl with dark hair."

"Is she like your best friend or something?"

"Well sort of. She's my sister." It had been weird for Renesmee to say that but she had been saying it long enough that she said it without a second thought.

"I see. So is today your actual birthday?"

"Yes it is."

"Well happy birthday then."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Want to go dance some more?"

"Sure," Renesmee said, sliding off the stool and grabbing her smoothie? "Aren't you going to bring your Coke?" she asked when she noticed Levi was leaving it. She didn't think he'd even touched it.

"No I'm good," Levi said as he took Renesmee's hand and led her onto the dance floor. They danced and Renesmee sipped at her smoothie.

"I should probably o find the people I came with," Renesmee said after a few more songs.

"You don't have to," Levi said, giving her that disarmingly charming smile of his.

"Yes I do," Renesmee said with a laugh.

"Can I have your number?" Levi asked, grabbing Renesmee's wrist as she turned away.

"I guess," she said turning back to face him.

"Ready," he said as he pulled his phone out.  
"Okay. It's 8-2-1-5-6-8-1."

"8-2-1-5-6-8-2." Levi repeated.

"Yep. Now I do have to go."

"I'll call or text you," Levi said, that smile of his playing on his lips.

"okay. I'll talk to you later then. Bye," Renesmee said as she turned. She gave him a smile and a wave over her shoulder then walked over to the Cullens. She was still holding her cup since there was still some of the smoothie in it. She finished it and threw the cup away then walked the rest of the way to the table where the Cullens were sitting.

"Hey," she said sliding into the big booth next to Alice.

"Hey Renesmee," Bella said with a smile.

"Have fun dancing?" Alice asked.

"Totally. It was really fun."

"Want a drink?" Jasper asked. There was an untouched drink in front of each of the Cullens.

"No thanks. I'm good. I just had a smoothie.

"Did the boy you were dancing with buy you a smoothie?" Rosalie asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes," Renesmee said with a giggle. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella all laughed with Renesmee. Edward clamped his teeth together.

"Are you having fun?" Bella asked.

"Totally. I love this place. It's so cool!" Renesmee said with a little squeal. "Jake has to come here sometime. He'd think it was cool too."

"Speaking of Jake, do you want to stay a little longer or head home?" Edward asked.

"Ummm..." Renesmee thought about the surprise that was waiting for her at home. "Let's go home." All of the Cullens stood up and headed for the door. Renesmee saw Levi on the way to the door. He was looking at her and when he saw her looking at him he gave her his charming smile. Renesmee smiled back ten headed out the door with the rest of the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We're back!" Renesmee yelled in a sing song voce as she walked through the door with Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett behind her.

"Did you have fun?" Esme asked, walking into the living room.

"Tons. That place was totally cool," Renesmee said with a smile.

"That's good," Carlisle said as he walked in behind Esme. "I think Jacob has something for you."

"He said he was going to have a surprise for me. Where is he?" Excitement filled Renesmee's voice.

"I'm right here," Jacob said as he walked into the living room. "Did you have fun Nessie?" he asked as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Loads. There were strobe light and flashing lights and the dance floor was huge and it was full of people. The dj played really good music and the smoothies there were yummy," Renesmee said in a delighted voice.

"It sounds like fun. Are you ready for your surprise?" Jacob said with a little mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Totally," Renesmee said with a smile.

"Okay. Follow me then," Jacob said taking Renesmee's hand and leading her out the back door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Jacob said with a teasing smile. "Get on my back and close your eyes."

"Okay," Renesmee said. She got onto Jacob's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms loosely around his neck. She closed her eyes and Jacob started walking. He walked into the woods that surrounded the house. He started on a path but soon went off of it. He walked for a few more minutes then stopped.

"You can get off my back now."

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Renesmee asked after she got off of Jacob's back.

"When I count to three you can. One... two... three."

On three, Renesmee opened her eyes. She let out a small gasp as she looked at her surprise. Jacob had built a tree house for her. He had built it in the tree she always went to when she wanted to be alone and to have total piece and quiet. The only sounds that could be heard hear were the animals and the tree was close to the lake that was in the woods. Renesmee loved to go swimming in the lake.

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked.

"I love it!" Renesmee said giving Jacob a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Are you going to come up with me?"  
"Yeah."

Renesmee quickly climbed up the rope ladder that was hanging down with Jacob right behind her.

"Wow," she said when she got into the tree house. It was a big tree house. There was a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. She didn't know how Jacob made it so that there could be a bathroom, a kitchen, and electric but she loved that he had because it made it feel like a house. There was even a wrap around porch. The room they were standing in was a living room with a little area that served as a dining room. The room had two oversized armchairs, a shag rug on the floor, a couple beanbags, and a little round table with two chairs. It was done in more neutral colors. The chairs were black leather, the rug was white, one beanbag was dark brown, the other was dark gray, and the table and chairs were made of dark oak. The kitchen had everything that a normal kitchen would have and everything was stainless steel. The fridge was even stocked with food. The bathroom had hot pink and black tiles and the shower curtain was hot pink with black hearts. There was also hot pink and black towels and there were three mirrors above the sink. One in front and one on each side. Renesmee walked into the bedroom last. It had a queen size bed made of dark oak that was covered with a black and white comforter. Next to the bed was a nightstand that was made of the same wood as the bed. It had a little white hand carved lamp on it with a white lampshade that had black lace on it. There was also a closet that had clothes that were in it and some extra blankets. The clothes that were in it were jeans, hoodies, long sleeve shirts, and then there was a pair of black hiking shoes, a pair of brown and light pink hiking shoes, a pair of black and light blue tennis shoes, a pair of gray and light pink tennis shoes, a few pairs of flip flops, and a pair of fuzzy pale pink flip flop slippers. There was also a dresser made out of the same wood as the bed and the nightstand. Renesmee walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers. There were shorts in one drawer, short sleeve shirts in another, tanks in another, and there were socks and such in the top drawer.

"It's amazing," Renesmee said quietly.

"I'm glad you like it. Alice picked out the clothes but I picked out everything else. I figured you might want to spend the night out here sometime. I know how much you love the sound of the woods at night."

"This is so amazing. It's like a little house. I love it. It's the best present anyone's ever given me," Renesmee said giving Jacob a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I think I'll sleep out here tonight so I can try it out."

"I'm glad you like it so much," Jacob said hugging her back.

"Will you sleep out here with me though? You know, in case I get scared."

"You get scared?" Jacob said with a laugh since Renesmee rarely got scared. She had no reason to get scared. "But yeah, I'll sleep here with you tonight."

"Thanks." She gave him another kiss on the cheek. "We can even eat breakfast in here tomorrow." Jacob was the only one in the house that needed food but since Renesmee could survive on food or blood she would sometimes eat with Jacob.

"I'll make breakfast for us in the morning," Jacob said.

"I can make it."

"No I'm going to make it. Consider it part of your birthday."

"Okay," Renesmee said with a giggle. "This really is amazing Jake."

"How about we go back to the house so you can say goodnight to everyone," Jacob suggested.

"That sounds good." They climbed down and headed back to the house, holding hands on the way. They got back to the house and walked in. Renesmee and Jacob walked upstairs since their bedrooms were up there. Only Carlisle and Esme's bedroom was downstairs. Renesmee and Jacob's rooms were right next to each other. The walked to Edward and Bella's room and Renesmee knocked on the door frame because the door was open. Edward and Bella looked up. Bella saw that Renesmee and Jacob were holding hands and a little smile spread across her lips. She stood up and walked over to them, followed by Edward.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Renesmee said, giving Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Jacob and I are going to spend the night in the tree house tonight."

"So I take it you liked Jake's surprise?" Bella said with a laugh.

"Yeah I loved it." Renesmee gave Edward a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight sweetie. Sleep good," Edward said giving her a hug and kissing the top of Renesmee's head.

"Night Bells. Night Edward," Jacob said.

"Goodnight Jake," Bella said with a smile.

"Goodnight," Edward said. He actually liked Jacob now and he was glad that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee because Edward couldn't think of a better guy for Renesmee to be with.

Renesmee and Jacob went and said goodnight to the rest of the Cullens before heading out the door and into the woods.

"How about I give you another piggy back ride?" Jacob said with a laugh.

"It's fine. I can walk."

"You think I'm strong enough to carry you?" Jacob teased. "I'm a strong guy," he said flexing. Renesmee laughed and felt his biceps.

"Yes you are. Okay I'll let you give me a piggy back ride," Renesmee said laughing. She climbed onto Jacob's back and he gave her a piggy back ride to the tree house. He didn't stop when they got there though and carried her up the rope ladder and into the tree house.

"Show off," Renesmee teased as she climbed off of his back. Renesmee went back into the bedroom. "I'm going to grab a shower," she said to Jacob. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She got a shower and washed the makeup off of her face after se got out. She walked back into the bedroom wrapped in a fluffy hot pink towel. She had a black towel wrapped around her hair. Jacob was sitting on the bed. Renesmee walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of undies and slid them on under her towel. She unwrapped the towel from around her hair and let it drop to the floor. She pulled out a pale blue cotton night gown that went to right above her fingertips if her arms were straight down. Keeping her back to Jacob she unwrapped her towel and slid the nightgown on. After it was on she picked up the brush she had brought into the bedroom from the bathroom and ran it through her hair. She threw the towels in a hamper that was in the closet. She walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. She leaned towards Jacob and gave him a quick soft kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked stunned.

"For all of this. This present is just so amazing," Renesmee said as she sat back on the bed. That wasn't the first time her and Jacob had actually kissed. They didn't get into hot and heavy make out sessions but they had kissed before. Renesmee knew that Jacob was the guy she would spend her immortal life with and she loved it. He was her best friend. Since she knew that she would be with him she was totally fine with kissing him and with holding his hand and such. Plus she was a teenage girl so she was totally fine with kissing and such in general. And since Jacob was always what she needed him to be, be a friend or what, he realized that what she needed wasn't quiet a boyfriend but also wasn't just a friend. Renesmee realized this too.

"I'm glad you like it so much," Jacob said as he leaned towards Renesmee and gave her a soft kiss. Renesmee sat on Jacob's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her head.

"I love it. Especially since you made it for me," Renesmee whispered.

"You know I would do or make anything for you," Jacob whispered into her hair.

"I know. Because you love me," Renesmee said, lifting up her head so that she was looking at Jacob.

"I love you more than anything Nessie."

"I know you do Jakey. And you know that I love you." Renesmee gave Jacob a longer kiss. Jacob kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. Renesmee wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck. She knew that this and more is what she had to look forward to in the future. The thought made her smile.

Jacob pulled back and smiled at Renesmee. "It's getting late."

"And?" Renesmee asked as she gave him another kiss.

"You should probably get some sleep," Jacob said as he ended the kiss again.

"But I'm not tired." Renesmee thought she knew why Jacob was ending the kisses but she wished he would stop.

"You do need to get some sleep though. I'm sure the Cullens don't want you to sleep the day away tomorrow," Jacob teased.

"I'm 16 and I'm still being told when to go to bed," Renesmee said in a fake whiney voice. "Alright," she said as she got off Jacob's laugh. She got under the covers. Jacob got off the bed and started to head for he living room.

"Where are you going?" Renesmee asked.

"To the couch."

"I thought you were going to sleep in here with me."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. Now get over here," Renesmee said as she pulled the covers back next to her. Jacob walked back to the bed and climbed in.

"Goodnight Jake," Renesmee said giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight Nessie," Jacob said kissing her back. Renesmee snuggled up against Jacob and closed her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renesmee woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. She climbed out of bed and slipped on her short white robe that was out here. She walked out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen.  
"Good morning Nessie," Jacob said when she came in. He was at the stove cooking.  
"Good morning Jake. It smells really good."  
"I'm making bacon, eggs, toast, and then I have a fruit salad."  
"Wow you've been busy," Renesmee said as she sat on the counter.  
"I figured if I was going to make breakfast I might as well go all out. After all, you make stuff for me all the time." Jacob put eggs, bacon, and toast on two plates. His plate had about double of what Renesmee's did. He put fruit salad into two bowls then carried everything out to the table. He then went back into the kitchen and got a pitcher of orange juice and two cups. Renesmee walked to the table and sat down in one of the chairs and Jacob sat down in the other one which was across from Renesmee's. Renesmee took a bite of the eggs.  
"This is really good Jake."  
"I'm glad." Jacob and Renesmee ate their breakfast and talked about little things. They each had an arm on the table and they were holding hands as they ate. When they were done Renesmee helped Jacob clean up. They got soap all on each other since they had got into a soap fight. They had thrown the bubbles at each other and put them on each others faces, laughing the whole time. When they had put the dishes away and gotten the soap off of themselves they went into the living room. They sat on the shag rug with their backs against the couch. Jacob put his arm around Renesmee and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"When do you want to go back to the house?" Jacob asked.  
"I don't know. I don't want to go yet though. I want to hang here a little longer."  
"That sounds good to me," Jacob said as he lifted Renesmee's face up and gave her a light kiss. Renesmee kissed him back. She pulled away and sat on his lap again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Jacob wrapped his arms around Renesmee and kissed her back. Renesmee started to get more into the kissing. After a few seconds though Jacob pulled away. That wasn't the first time they'd done more than just regular kissing because they had made out once or twice but never for very long.  
"What Jake?" Renesmee asked when he pulled away.  
"You know Nessie. You know that I don't want to do stuff till you're ready."  
"Jake do you think I would've started it if I wasn't ready? And it's not like we haven't kissed like that before. I have an idea."  
"What is that?" Jacob still had his arms around Renesmee and she still had her arms around his neck.  
"How about when we're here we forget all about everything else. When we're here we're the only ones that exist and when we're here we act like this is our house." Renesmee ran her finger down Jacob's bare chest as she talked. He never slept in a shirt and only wore a shirt about 50% of the time.  
"And when we're in the house?"  
"We do what we've done in the house before. We like hold hands and we sometimes share little kisses. Does that sound good to you?" Renesmee knew that Jacob would agree to it simply because it was what she wanted and he always gave her what she wanted.  
"I guess we could," Jacob said with a slight hesitation.  
Renesmee gave him a smile and then started to kiss him again. Jacob kissed back and he didn't pull away this time. They started to make out. They started to really get into the making out. They made out for awhile. They finally stopped and decided to head back to the house. They walked back to the bedroom and Renesmee looked for a pair of clothes to change into. She slipped on a pair of white denim short shorts and a pale purple fitted short sleeve shirt. The shirt was V-neck so she put a lacy white tank under it. She ran her brush through her hair and slipped on a pair of white flip flops.  
"Ready," she said turning to Jacob.  
"Okay," Jacob said as he got off of the bed which was where he had been sitting. "Do you want to race?"  
"Oh yeah," Renesmee said with a laugh. "We'll start on the ground so that you can phase before it." Renesmee and Jacob headed to the door and went down the ladder. When they were on the ground Renesmee turned away from Jacob so that he could take off his shorts and phase. When he was done he rubbed his nose against her cheek. Renesmee giggled and petted him. Renesmee then got ready to start the race and so did Jacob.  
"One...two...three!" Renesmee took off as fast as she could as she said three. Jacob took off too. Renesmee was running ahead because she started slightly before him. They both ran as fast as they could back to the house. Renesmee was yelling and laughing as she ran. They got to the back door at the same time. Renesmee was still laughing and she stoop up on her tip toes next to Jacob. Jacob bent his head down and Renesmee gave him a hug around his neck. Then she turned away from him so he could phase back and put his shorts back on. When he was done they held hands and walked into the house.  
"Good morning," Renesmee said. She was very happy and bubbly.  
"Good morning darling," Bella said as she gave Renesmee a hug. "Good morning Jake. You're in a very good mood this morning," she said to Renesmee.  
"Yeah. Jake and I had a lot of fun in the tree house," Renesmee said with a laugh.  
"That's good sweetie," Bella said. Edward walked into the room and over to them.  
"Did you and Jake have fun?" he asked. Renesmee knew that he was listening to her thoughts and she didn't stop herself from sort of thinking about what had happened.  
"Yeah we had a lot of fun," she said with a smile.  
"That's good," Edward said. He was giving Jacob slight dagger eyes. Edward was glad that his daughter would be with Jacob since he knew that Jacob would do anything for his daughter but he still didn't like the idea of Jacob and Renesmee making out. Renesmee saw the dagger eyes and giggled.  
"Dad be nice." Edward stopped glaring at Jacob and gave Renesmee a smile. The four of them walked into the living room which was where the rest of the Cullens were. "Good morning," Renesmee said in a cheery voice. She gave each of the Cullens a hug. She sat on the floor and Jacob sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him. "Hey Emmett, remember a couple weeks ago when you said I couldn't beat you in a fight?"  
"Yeah," Emmett said with a laugh.  
"I still think I can beat you. What do you say we find out?" Renesmee just couldn't sit still so she figured that fighting Emmett would be a good way to use her energy.  
"Let's go little girl," Emmett said with a laugh as he stood up. Renesmee stood up and ran out the back door. Emmett ran out after her. Jacob was out there right after Emmett and then the rest of the Cullens went outside. The Cullens and Jacob stood there to watch the fight. Emmett and Renesmee stood facing each other. Jasper walked towards them.  
"Ready?" Jasper asked.  
"Totally," Renesmee said with a little smirk. Emmett just nodded.  
"Okay. Go." Jasper jumped back and went back to stand with the rest of the Cullens and Jacob.  
Renesmee and Emmett circled around each other. Emmett then quickly snatched out to grab Renesmee's arm. Renesmee jumped back. When Renessme jumped back Emmett grabbed her ankle. He brought her down to the ground. Renesmee bent up and wrapped both of her hands around Emmett's wrists. She bent his wrist and he let go. She let go of his wrist and did a back flip away from Emmett. Renesmee jumped up into a tree. She looked down at Emmett. Emmett jumped up as she jumped down. They crashed into each other and fell to the ground. They were both back up before you blink. Emmett went to hit Renesmee and she flipped over him. Emmett then turned and grabbed her before she touched the ground. He slammed her onto the ground and put one hand on her throat. Since he was a lot stronger than Renesmee she couldn't get up.  
"Alright alright. You win," Renesmee said with a laugh. Emmett let go and helped Renesmee up.  
"I told you that you couldn't beat me," Emmett said with a laugh.  
"You just got lucky," Renesmee teased.  
"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night," Emmett teased back. Renesmee was laughing as they walked back to the rest of the Cullens and Jacob.  
"Maybe I should train you some so you can win," Jasper said with a laugh.  
"I might take you up on that," Renesmee said with a laugh.  
"Face it Renesmee, you just can't beat me," Emmett said with a laugh as he flexed.  
"I will beat you. I have forever to practice. And it won't take that long if Jasper really does train me."  
"I would be glad to train you.  
"Thank Jazz." She gave him a hug and let out a laugh.  
"My pleasure Renesmee. I would love to see you beat Emmett just like I loved watching as your mom beat him in arm wrestling when she was a newborn." All of the Cullens laughed. They all went back into the house. Except for Edward and Bella. Edward grabbed Bella's wrist and suggested that they go for a walk. They walked into the woods then took off running. They didn't want any of the other Cullens to hear them. Especially Renesmee.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Bella asked.  
"I want to talk about Renesmee and Jacob."  
"What about them?"  
"I'm not so sure about them spending the night alone in that tree house anymore."  
"Oh you're just being paranoid. You know Jake wouldn't do anything to Renesmee," Bella assured him.  
"But they did do stuff."  
"What?" Bella's face showed that she was stunned. "What do you mean?"  
"Well I've come to deal with them sharing little kisses but they were making out. Extreme making out. And then they slept in the same bed together. And they were right against each other. And Renesmee made a deal with Jacob. It was Renesmee's idea but Jacob agreed to it."  
"What did he agree to?"  
"She suggested that they act like they have been when they're in the house but that they act like the tree house is their house. So they sleep in the same bed when they're sleeping out there, they act like no one else exists, and they'll make out and do what couples do. We know that Jacob would never go farther than Renesmee wanted to but we also know that he has a hard time saying no to her."  
"Do you want me to talk to him?" Bella asked. She didn't think that Jacob would go farther than what was appropriate. Especially because he knew that Edward would be able to know and that Edward would tell her.  
"Yes. I want you to tell him that we don't want him doing couple stuff to that extent with Renesmee."  
"A little bit of making out isn't going to hurt," Bella said with a laugh.  
"Don't you remember how you got when we would make out. One night your tried to get me to sleep with you."  
"Yes I remember that but Renesmee is different. She isn't going to jump into bed with Jake."  
"You never know."  
"If she decides to sleep with Jake then you'll know. But I think that's a decision that's more for her to make. After all, she knows that she's going to spend the rest of her life with him. The only reason they're not married yet is because she's not of legal age and she isn't yet ready for that step."  
"She's too young to decide if she wants to sleep with him," Edward argued.  
"She's 16 Edward. She's not our little baby anymore. And we both know she's much more mature than her age. Plus her and I have been talking about something."  
"What have you been talking about?"  
"We've been talking about her and Jake and their wedding."  
"Already? When are they planning on getting married?"  
"Well Jake doesn't know that she's talking to me about it. She wants to get married in two years or so."  
"Is Alice in on the plans yet?" Edward asked. He didn't really want his daughter to get married to Jacob anytime soon because then that would mean she wouldn't be as much of his little girl.  
"Not yet. Right now Renesmee and I are just talking about the bare details."  
"What has she said?"  
"That I'm not going to tell you. She doesn't want anyone else to know yet."  
"Fine. Should we head back?" Edward asked.  
"We probably should." Edward and Bella ran back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Renesmee was sitting in her bedroom that night. She was sitting on her bed and reading with her phone next to me. She felt her phone vibrate so she left the book on her lap and picked her phone up. It was a text from a number she didn't recognize. It said 'hey renesmee. it's levi'. She replied to the text. 'hey levi. what's up?'  
'just chilling. wbu?' -Levi  
'same. i had a lot of fun last night' -Renesmee  
'me 2. ur a really good dancer' -L  
'thanks' -R  
'hey do u wanna hang out friday night? we could go back to the club' -L  
'umm idk. i might be bust friday night' -R  
'oh come on. u kno u want 2 ;)' -L  
'the club is cool & i had fun but i seriously might be doin something' -R  
'like what?' -L  
'i might be going on a trip with the fam' -R  
'really? i don't believe u. it won't be a date. just 2 friends hanging out' -L  
'well if we don't go on a trip then maybe. i'll let u kno by thursday at the latest' -R  
'i'm not use to havin to wait on girls. it's weird lol' -L  
'well it shouldn't be weird if it's not a date lol' -R  
'tht's true. so did u have a good bday?' -L  
'totally. i got tons of sweet stuff' -R  
'like what?' -L  
'oh some clothes and a gorgeous necklace and some other stuff' -R  
'did ur bf get u something?' -L  
'what? what makes u ask tht?' -R  
'well a girl as beautiful as u normally has a bf. although i figured he would've been with u at the club' -L  
'thanks. and well i don't have a bf exactly. it's kinda hard to explain' -R  
'try' -L  
'i don't wanna. takes 2 long' -R  
'we have plenty of time' -L  
'no. i don't wanna explain it' -R  
'ok u don't have 2' -L  
'it's getting late and i'm getting tired. i'm gonna head to bed. ttyl' -R  
'ttyl' -L  
Renesmee plugged her phone into the charger and then climbed out of bed. None of the Cullens were home because they had all gone hunting. Renesmee had said that she was fine since she had ate human food that morning and convinced them to go at night when she would be asleep. She was still quiet though as she went out of her room and slowly opened the door to Jacob's room. He was laying on his bed, on top of the covers, and sort of reading. He only had on a pair of athletic shorts and the top of his boxers could be seen. He looked up as Renesmee closed the door behind her.  
"Hey Nessie."  
"Hey Jake."  
"What are you doing in here?"  
"Oh I thought I'd hang out with you for a few minutes before I went to bed." Renesmee walked over to the bed. She crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Jacob. She laid her head on his chest.  
"No wonder you wanted them to go hunting at night," Jacob teased.  
"You know me so well," she teased back.  
"Well I have known you since you were born," he said with a laugh.  
"True. But I also know you and I know that you don't mind." Renesmee gave him a slightly suggestive little smile. Jacob smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"No I don't." Jacob gave Renesmee a soft kiss. Renesmee lightly kissed him back. Jacob deepened the kiss. Renesmee parted her lips to let Jacob's tongue into her mouth. Renesmee used her tongue to play with Jacob's. They made out some more. Then Renesmee laid her head on Jacob's chest and snuggled up against him. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Renesmee closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Jacob buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes. They both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Really?" Edward said as he opened the door to Jacob's room. He saw that they were sleeping, that Renesmee was snuggling against Jacob and saw that Jacob had his arms around her.  
"Uh oh," Emmett said with a laugh as he looked around Edward.  
Jacob stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  
"What?" he said groggily. "Oh hey." Renesmee started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and turned over so that her back was against Jacob and she was facing the door.  
"You guys are back. How was hunting?" she asked, still half asleep.  
"It was good," Bella said as she slipped in front of Edward. "And what did you guys do while we were away?"  
"Oh watched a movie and just hung out then headed to bed," Renesmee said.  
"Was your bed not good enough?" Emmett teased.  
"Well this one's just so hotter. When it comes to the temperature that is," she said with a laugh. Emmett and Bella both laughed but Edward didn't even smile.  
"Come on Edward," Bella said as she put her hand on Edward's arm and pulled him out of the doorway and towards their room. Emmett gave Renesmee and Jacob a wink and shut the door to Jacob's room. Renesmee turned so that she was facing Jacob again. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and he kissed her back.  
"I love how warm you are," she said softly.  
"And I love you," Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around her again.  
"I love you too." Renesmee and Jacob fell asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Renesmee sat in her room on Friday night. She was running a brush through her hair. Her makeup was already done. She had on dark gray eye shadow, black glitter eye linear, and mascara that made her eyelashes long and thick, and she had pink lipstick on. Renesmee set the brush down and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a black tank dress, a braided silver belt to go around her waist, and a pair of black closed toe pumps. She slipped the outfit on and put her jewelry on. She slipped a thin silver headband into her hair. She grabbed her silver clutch and headed downstairs.  
"Well don't you look pretty," Jacob said as she walked into the living room. He got up off of the couch, walked over to her, picked her up in a hug, and swung her around. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he did. Renesmee laughed and gave him a kiss back.  
"So where are you off to?" Bella asked.  
"I'm going to that club again."  
"Do you want any of us to go with you?" Rosalie asked.  
"No it's fine. I think I'll go by myself tonight."  
"Are you sure?" Bella asked.  
"Yeah. I've got my phone so I'll text you when I get there and I'll text you when I leave." Renesmee gave all of the Cullens a hug goodbye and gave Jacob a hug and a quick kiss. She walked out to her pale pink Bug convertible. It had been her 16th birthday present. She drove to the club and parked. Again, when she got out of the car people stared. She flashed a smile at the people in line as the bouncer let her in.  
Renesmee walked in and looked around. She headed for the dance floor. After less than a minute hands covered her eyes from behind and she heard a velvety voice say, "Guess who." She smiled and turned around to face Levi.  
"Hey Levi."  
"Hey Renesmee. Want to dance?"  
"Sure." Renesmee and Levi started to dance together. They danced really close and they were grinding.  
"So what do you like to do for fun?" Levi asked.  
"Oh I like to hang out, be outside, and read. What about you?"  
"I like to hang out mostly."  
"I seriously love this place. It's so cool," Renesmee said as she looked around the club.  
"It is a really cool place. Do you want to grab a drink and sit down for a bit?"  
"Sure that sounds good." They walked over to the bar and got drinks before heading to a tall table with two chairs.  
"So what's your favorite color?" Levi asked.  
"Defiantly pink. What's yours?"  
"Red. You said you had siblings right?"  
"Yeah."  
"How many siblings do you have?"  
"Seven."  
"So there's eight of you?"  
"Yeah but Carlisle and Esme adopted us."  
"Oh okay. So what are the names of your siblings?"  
"There's Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob."  
"That is a lot. Where they the ones you were with the other night?"  
"Yeah. Well Jacob wasn't here. He was at home working on something."  
"What was he working on?"  
"He was finishing up a surprise for my birthday."  
"Oh what was the surprise?"  
"It was like a little house in the woods by our house. And it's actually up in a tree."  
"Oh that sounds cool."  
"It is. So do you have any siblings?" Renesmee asked.  
"No it's just me."  
"Where do you go to school?"  
"About a half hour away. So you want to dance some more?"  
"Sure." They headed back onto the dance floor and started to dance. Levi pushed a strand of Renesmee's hair away from her face and gave her a little smile. He started to lean towards her when Renesmee's phone went off in her clutch. Renesmee pulled away and looked at her phone.  
"Oh that was the alarm telling me I need to leave. I had a wonderful time though."

"Do you really have to leave? We're having such a good time."

"Yes I have to go. I have to get home by curfew."

"I'll text or call you."

"Okay. Bye." Renesmee gave Levi a hug and he hugged her back. She turned and headed for the door. She went out and got in her car and drove home as fast as her car would go.

Renesmee walked into the house and headed p to her room. The Cullens were all out hunting. She peeked into Jacob's room and saw that he was laying in his bed asleep. She tip toed into his room and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and then headed to her room. She got a shower and then got into her bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
